


Just a Hint of Mischief

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: A side effect of knowing the twins for so long is that you start feeling a little mischievous too.





	Just a Hint of Mischief

It was no secret that he admired the natural world. From the smallest petal of a flower, to the largest tree in a forest, anything could catch Jaden’s eyes and inspire him to grab his drawing tablet and begin to digitally paint whatever had caught his eye. 

Sometimes it was as simple as that, painting a photo-realistic imitation of the vision. Sometimes it would grow into a surreal scene with so much realism that one might question it wasn’t a photo of something remarkable. Jaden’s talent with the digital arts was so strong that people often questioned his talent to begin with.

So it wasn’t an unnatural sight to see him laying against a tree, doodling a field of flowers on his tablet with his boyfriend leaning against him.

Kurochi’s eyes had been closed, leaning his head against Jaden’s shoulder and breathing soft and steady. With how long they had been sitting like this, quiet and comfortable in the shade, Jaden wouldn’t have been surprised if Kurochi had completely fallen asleep on him.

He had been drawing for a while, actually. Jaden looked over his work, smiling at the painting before he saved the image to finish later. He thought to nudge Kurochi awake so they could get home and indoors before night fell, however…

… Seeing Kurochi’s sweet, sleeping face made his heart  _ melt, _ and he just couldn’t bring himself to disturb him. Even if his shoulder was getting tired and sore.

Instead, he opened up a new canvas and started making a quick doodle of that sweet face, not asleep but smiling happily with a crown of flowers on his head, and petals dancing around him. It started as a quick sketch, but he started to get too focused on the new project, and suddenly it was well past sundown and the drawing was a full fledged painting. 

Just as Jaden was doing the final touches on the painting, Kurochi started to stir, eyes fluttering open with soft little whines escaping his throat.

“Huh…? What? It’s dark?” He seemed confused, rubbing away his bleary gaze before turning to Jaden with a soft pout on his lips. “Did I fall asleep?”

Jaden smiled and nodded.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he grumbled. “We should’ve gone home hours ago.”

Jaden laughed and gave a small shrug before he started signing;  _ You looked so sweet and peaceful. I couldn’t wake you up with that kind of face. _

“Ugh, you’re  _ hopeless.” _

Snickering again, Jaden signed;  _ The only thing that’s hopeless about me how hopelessly in love I am with you. _

This flustered Kurochi, a very nice shade of red dusting his cheeks, and the cute, embarrassed whine only made Jaden giggle more.

“H-hey! Why are you laughing? Jaaaay, no fair!” Kurochi squirmed around where he sat before burying his face in his hands.

Jaden only laughed more at how Kurochi was acting, and he leaned over to tap his shoulder to get his attention, offering his tablet. Kurochi only whined more.

“No! I’m  _ not  _ looking, it’s gonna be another drawing of me, isn’t it?” he whined. “You’re just trying to tease me more, I can  _ feel _ it!”

Jaden couldn’t stop a soft grin from forming on his face. That  _ had _ been his original intention, but Kurochi saw right through it. Maybe it was time to change tactics.

He rested his tablet on the ground beside him before placing both of his hands on Kurochi’s, gently wrapping his fingers around them to encourage Kurochi to come out of hiding. He waited patiently, tracing his thumbs over the backs of Kurochi’s hands, before Kurochi finally relented.

Kurochi remained silent, but there was a soft pout on his lips, and his face was still stained with a dark blush. While it was a different brand of adorable, it was still  _ adorable _ to see him so flustered, and it made Jaden’s heart do a little flip in his chest.

Whatever mischievous plans he might have had vanished in an instant, and Jaden moved his hands from Kurochi’s to cup his face. Tucking his fingers behind his ears and tracing a thumb over his cheeks, the little actions he did made the redness in Kurochi’s face darker and darker.

In the silent, in the air with no words spoken or heard, Jaden very slowly and carefully leaned forward, and when Kurochi did the same, he couldn’t help but to smile as he pressed his lips against the other’s.

The kiss was short, but it was so warm and gentle that Jaden almost felt breathless when he pulled away. Though, the separation didn’t last long, as Kurochi pulled Jaden in for another kiss.

Now it was Jaden’s turn to feel his face heat up, not expecting the second kiss but very much welcoming it. With his confidence dwindled, he hesitantly moved his hands down to Kurochi’s waist, and pulled him into an embrace.

He felt his cell phone in his pocket buzz, but he didn’t care. In this quiet, loving moment, he only had one thought, and it was to enjoy it with someone he found to be so wonderful and beautiful.


End file.
